Aurora/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Aurora in television and motion picture productions. Films Sleeping Beauty Sleepingthrone.jpg|Aurora and her parents at her christening Sleeping-Beauty-Diamond-Edition-Blu-ray-1.jpg|Aurora with her forest friends SB01.jpg|Aurora walking on a log 14022.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip playing with their forest friends 14dvd600.jpg|Aurora meets Phillip sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2801.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2813.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-2899.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg Aurora Everything Is So Wonderful.jpg|"Everything is so Wonderful!" sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5501.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg Princess-Aurora-sleeping-beauty-1003792 550 374.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5837.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5843.jpg sleepingbeauty8.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5004.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5170.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6254.jpg Disney-82.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8317.jpg Awakening.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg sleepingbeauty_1059.jpg|Aurora reunites with her parents after 16 years auroraandphilipdancing.jpg|Aurora and Phillip Dancing Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909493-720-480.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip dancing 2909650601 a711514d74.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip kissing Once Upon A Dream.png I Wonder.png 34f_472a3e1d1d.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg PrincessAuroraSleeps.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.jpg Sleepingkiss.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5025.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3045.jpg Once Upon a Dream.png I Wonder SB.png sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3075.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat going to the castle with the fairies sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg|Aurora in the blue coat sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|Aurora in her deep slumber sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8645.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4244.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg Tumblr n06miulJlM1s2wio8o1 500.gif Tumblr n01lkhXKGq1r5wq9uo2 500.gif Tumblr n01lkhXKGq1r5wq9uo1 500.gif Sad Aurora.gif Sleeping Beauty Crying.gif Tumblr n52mx130YA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n52n1q1SVb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2992.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg PrincessAuroraSleeps.png Here's your precious princess.jpg Love in the Air.jpg We've Met Before.jpg Tumblr n67z87UKfz1r462vpo3 500.gif Tumblr n67z87UKfz1r462vpo2 500.gif Tumblr n67z87UKfz1r462vpo1 500.gif Tumblr n7e04owaLH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7l89szs3I1tc2omxo3 250.gif Tumblr n7l89szs3I1tc2omxo2 250.gif Tumblr n7l89szs3I1tc2omxo1 250.gif sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8699.jpg|Aurora dress becomes violet for a moment at the end of Sleeping Beauty Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg Tumblr m1mmn4Pw0n1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m1is6r1feA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png B7P5uFbIYAE8d84.png large.png Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales_004.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-15.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-54.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3013.jpg Enchantedtales 028.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg|Aurora and the good faries aurorainhernightgown.jpg 3UIxL7AvcWndB4xedGUx52l2Ynt.jpg Kttk4.png Kttk1.png Kttk10.png Kttk3.png disney-princess_56816_2.jpg Kttk2.png AuroraSignature.jpg|Aurora's signature Kttk5.png Kttk6.png Kttk9.png KttkmagiccowsBAMFS.png Kttkmagiccowsareawesome.png Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2449.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2450.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2451.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2452.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps com-2453.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg Any Gift To Him is One I'm To Give.png|Aurora in the woods from the cut version of her Enchanted Tales story Aurora2.png|Until The Big Surprise Aurora3.png|Just to see the look in his eye's Aurora4.png|When You Love somone really love someone Aurora5.png|There's nothing that you wouldn't do Aurora6.png|Like I love someone Aurora7.png|Oh, how it satisfies Aurora8.png|Just to see... Aurora9.png|the look! Aurora10.png|In his eye's. enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg Enchanted-tales-screenshots-234.png Aurora & Philip.jpg Aurora in Enchanted Tales.jpg|Aurora as she appears in Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales In the Stars.jpg Time to say Goodbye.jpg Aurora & Phillip (1).jpg Prince, Princess & Horse.jpg Prince, Princess & Horse (1).jpg Aurora-blows-out-candle.png|Aurora blows out candle Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg Maleficent Aurora Elle.jpeg|Aurora with a fairy. MaleficentStill2.jpg|Aurora and the spinning wheel. Sleeping-550x228.jpg|Aurora in her slumber. Maleficent (2).png|Maleficent talking with Aurora Maleficent3AuroraThereIsAnEvilInThisWorldAndICannotKeepYouFromIt.png phillip and aurora in maleficent.PNG|Aurora and Phillip Aurora in the woods.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent-(2014)-31.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png|A baby Aurora cursed by Maleficent Aurora-in-Maleficent.png Maleficent-(2014)-36.jpg|Aurora in her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|A little Aurora meets Maleficent Maleficent_Screenshots_3.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-76.png|"Are you Maleficent?" Maleficent-(2014)-72.png|Aurora falls into her deep slumber Maleficent-(2014)-78.png Maleficent-(2014)-83.png Maleficent-(2014)-82.png Auroraandtheforestofthorns.png Maleficent Screenshots 4.png|Aurora as a little girl Maleficent-(2014)-89.png Maleficent-(2014)-94.png|Aurora's view of her old home Maleficent-(2014)-97.png|Baby Aurora being watched by Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-98.png|Baby Aurora smiles at Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent-(2014)-111.png Maleficent-(2014)-110.png Maleficent-(2014)-109.png Maleficent-(2014)-108.png Maleficent-(2014)-122.png Aurora and Faries.jpg Aurora and Faries II.jpg Aurora and Mythical Creatures.jpg Aurora looks at Spikes.jpg Aurora Walking in Snow.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-137.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-144.png Maleficent-(2014)-140.png Maleficent-(2014)-139.png Maleficent-(2014)-174.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-1019.png Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png Maleficent-(2014)-1017.png Maleficent-(2014)-1016.png Maleficent-(2014)-1010.png Maleficent-(2014)-1002.png|Aurora meets Phillip Maleficent-(2014)-198.png Maleficent-(2014)-202.jpg|Aurora reunited with her father Maleficent-(2014)-220.jpg BluegiftMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-249.png Maleficent-(2014)-248.png Maleficent-(2014)-243.png Maleficent-(2014)-253.png Maleficent-(2014)-252.png Maleficent-(2014)-266.png Maleficent-(2014)-272.png|Aurora pricks her finger Maleficent-(2014)-271.png Maleficent-(2014)-269.png Maleficent-(2014)-282.png Maleficent-(2014)-280.png Maleficent-(2014)-279.png Maleficent-(2014)-326.png Maleficent-(2014)-324.png Maleficent-(2014)-323.png Maleficent-(2014)-320.png|"Pretty bird." Maleficent-(2014)-319.png Maleficent-(2014)-339.png Maleficent-(2014)-360.png Maleficent-(2014)-361.png Maleficent-(2014)-368.png|Queen Aurora Maleficent-(2014)-369.png|Aurora finds the destroyed spinning wheels Maleficent-(2014)-372.jpg Maleficent-kisses-Aurora.png|Sleeping Aurora receives a kiss on the forehead from Maleficent Queen-Aurora-2.png True-Love's-Kiss-3.png True-Love's-Kiss-2.png|"Hello Godmother." Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-4.png|Aurora hugs Maleficent Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-2.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-5.png Maleficent-and-Little-Aurora-6.png maleficient_ellefanning_00291.jpg maleficient_ellefanning_00293.jpg Oliver & Company Oliver-company-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|Princess Aurora in Oliver & Company Television House of Mouse Char 29194.jpg|Aurora in House of Mouse Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Aurorahom.png 22.PNG Sofia the First Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg|Aurora in Sofia the First Princess-Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Aurora-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png ''Once Upon a Time'' 1000px-201auroraseeswraith.png|Sarah Bolger as Princess Aurora 1000px-201foundaurora.png|Aerial view of Aurora sleeping 201WhereIsEveryone.png|Aurora woken up by Prince Phillip 201AGirl.png|Aurora meeting Mulan 1000px-201auroraandphillip1.png|Aurora and Phillip after the Wraith attack 1000px-201aurorastanding.png|Aurora in her shawl 1000px-201whereisphillip.png|Aurora confronting Mulan at the campsite 201YoureWrong.png|Aurora and Mulan hearing the Wraith's shriek 201NoPhillip.png|Aurora begging Phillip not to sacrifice himself 201HerPrince.png|Aurora weeping over Phillip's body 201Medallion7.png|Mulan giving Aurora a medallion ChivalrousEmma-marquee.jpg|Emma offering her jacket to Aurora 957f30e8094552a20bd180f37aa01eb7.jpg|Aurora with an injured Captain Hook 1000px-Nightmare-Netherworld-5-Child-of-the-Moon-2x07.jpg|Aurora in the Netherworld 207NightmareRecount.png|Aurora telling Mary Margaret about her nightmare Tumblr_meojb3RY6X1qa3x03o1_1280.jpg|Aurora as Cora's Prisoner Aurora1.png|Aurora concerned Aur.png|Aurora finds Rumplestiltskin's note 1000px-Tumblr_megk4gFkAj1qkbzvgo4_1280.jpg|Mulan returns Aurora's heart 201Aurora1.png Aurora Sleeping.jpg Cb20130901200325.png Ouat-ashley-&-mothers.png|Ashley, Aurora, Mary Margaret, and Emma Once-Upon-a-Time-Mommy-club-2.png|Mommy & me class Aurora and Phillip Jr. 1.png|"What's a CD?" Aurora and Phillip Jr. 2.png|Aurora with her son, Phillip Jr. Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries